


let it be

by HolmesApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, Introspection, M/M, hike it out, patrick has some thinking to do, post MtP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: Patrick takes a familiar hike and learns to let that shit go.





	let it be

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I edited this story sitting on a rock on a cliff in Rattlesnake Point. Blame beautiful scenery and being distracted by all the feelings for any errors.

The sun was setting over the valley when he realized he had been there for quite some time. Long enough for the sky to move from bright blue with wisps of clouds to streaks of pink and magenta over green trees and land.

He hadn’t been here in a while—nowhere near the almost daily hikes up the hills he had taken when first moving to Schitt’s Creek. He had gotten busy—busy with the store and the town and the love he had been so worried about taking the leap for all that time ago. Busy building the life he could have barely even let himself imagine in those early days.

Dropping David at the store after lunch with his parents before they headed home, he’d remembered the order he needed to pick up from the Taylor’s farm and gone back out. But on the way back, something had sent him here, pushed him to make a quick left turn and head around the sharp bend in the road to Rattlesnake Point and to the view that had once been the only place that made sense.

And it is here now, where he realizes he's here because he needs to tell himself to let go.

After yesterday, after the hurt look in David’s eyes, even just briefly. After the relief of his parents’ acceptance. And after pressing his whispered apologies all over David’s skin in the night, Patrick realizes, here, it’s time to let go of being afraid, of needing to control his own story, his own truths. To let go of those ugly feelings still holding him back. Doing so had hurt David even if he did understand. It was time to trust every bit of himself to the one person who had only ever held him close and careful for all that he was.

Sitting here, looking across this valley, this land that had become home. Towards the road that would take him back to the store, back to David, back to the messy, chaotic, glorious life they had built together—he is ready to just let all that old bullshit go.

That’s not to say it won’t be hard. Even with the right person—the right man—it’s never not hard. But always in the easiest way possible. Hard because he’s so used to hiding away bits and pieces of himself. Easy, because being with David—committing himself to David—makes him want to tell every story, every memory, every secret.

Patrick takes a breath of spring air...clean and damp, smelling of new starts and things beginning to grow. No more lies. No more secrets. He’s ready to finally just be Patrick Brewer—flaws and all.

Well, maybe there is one last secret. As he starts back towards the car, careful on the rocky path, he makes a note in his phone, already thinking about just the perfect way to ask. 

“Call Mo who makes custom jewelry for the store. Find out D’s ring sizes.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
